


Faith, Watching

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Post Series, Pre-Relationship, Spuffy Moresome, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith finds something interesting to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha. Mention of Buffy's comic book affair with the Slayer.

One shot

 

 

 

“What’s this?”  Faith raised one eyebrow.  She picked up the video camera.   “Why the hell does Buffy have one of the training cameras?”

 

 

 

A wicked grin spread across Faith’s face.  “Well, let’s see what B’s been up to.”  She fully expected to find a training session between Spike and Buffy.  After all, despite the blond Slayer’s choice in a fuck buddy, she was still quite the prude in Faith’s opinion.

 

 

 

Faith popped the disc out of the camera.   Still holding the camera in one hand, she took the disc to the living room.  Before she turned on the DVD player and the television, she set the camera down on an end table.  She put the disc in the player and sat back to watch the fight.  Maybe she could get a sneak peek at some of their new fighting styles.

 

 

 

Faith’s jaw dropped when the opening scene came into view.  Buffy stood naked in the shower with soap bubbles covering her golden skin.  Water sluiced through the suds in rivulets of crystal clear liquid.

 

 

 

“What are you doing, Spike?” Buffy giggled to the camera.

 

 

 

Faith heard Spike’s rumbling baritone from off camera.

 

 

 

“Just enjoyin’ the scenery, pet.”

 

 

 

Buffy surprised Faith by throwing her head back to laugh.  “Let’s give you some scenery to enjoy then,” Buffy giggled while she gave the camera a ‘come-hither’ gesture.  Then, she ran her hands through the bubbles and water that covered her body.

 

 

 

Faith’s eyes took in the clean slick lines of Buffy’s body.  Before she had gone to prison, Faith had sometimes flirted with women.  She had never looked at women as potential sexual partners though.  However, her time alone with the fairer sex had changed that perspective.   Since Buffy’s short lived affair with a sister Slayer before Spike burst back onto the scene, Faith knew that the senior Slayer wasn’t against the Sapphic side of love.

 

 

 

“That’s it, baby,” Spike’s voice rumbled from off camera.  “Play for daddy.”

 

 

 

Faith watched bubble-soaked hands glide down Buffy’s body to the hairless mound at the apex of the blonde’s thighs.   The dark-haired woman licked her lips.  “Fuck, B.  I can see why those vamps are so attracted to you,” she whispered.

 

 

 

Buffy spread her nether lips to expose her hard, reddened clit.  Faith’s own hands fiddled with the belt loops of her pants.  She wanted to copy Buffy’s actions and touch herself, but she kept her hands away from where she really wanted to caress.

 

 

 

“What a sweet sight.”  Spike stepped in front of the camera, angling his body to show off his erect cock.  He stroked himself a few times for the camera.

 

 

 

Faith felt her jaw drop.  The bleached blond vampire was by far the fittest male she had ever had the pleasure of seeing naked.  The only time she got close to seeing him was in the dark that one time in Buffy’s basement before the big fight with the First.  If Faith had realized how turned on she could be by watching Spike and Buffy together, she would have jumped them both then and there.  “Fuck, B.  I can see why you go after the vamps.  Wonder if Angel is this hot?”

 

 

 

Spike sauntered over to Buffy where he fell to his knees in front of her.  He cupped her ass in his hands and buried his face between her legs.

 

 

 

Faith watched Buffy’s face as Spike pleasured the blond Slayer.  She had never seen Buffy’s face look so wantonly beautiful before.

 

 

 

“Spike!”  Buffy’s hand groped at the tub wall until she grasped the shower head.  Buffy buried her other hand in Spike’s short curls.

 

 

 

Faith leaned forward to watch Buffy’s climb to the peak of her climax.  She wiggled in her chair in an effort to relieve the pressure between her thighs.  Spike and Buffy were so hot and sexy together.  The blond woman’s cries echoed off the bathroom tiles.

 

 

 

Before Buffy finished her orgasm, Spike rose to his feet, pressed her against the wall, and hauled her legs up around his waist.

 

 

 

“Oh, my God,” Faith breathed out.  Her breath deepened, and her arousal skyrocketed while she watched Spike adjust his cock to align with Buffy’s pussy entrance.  Faith buried her teeth into her bottom lip when the blond Slayer’s slit parted to take in the invading shaft of flesh.

 

 

 

“I so need to find my own vampire stud,” Faith whispered.

 

 

 

“Rogue, you here?”

 

 

 

Faith’s eyes widened when she heard Spike’s voice.

 

 

 

“We forgot the camera.”

 

 

 

Faith scrambled for the television remote.  If it had been Buffy looking for the camera she would have simply teased the other Slayer about the tape.  She was worried about Spike getting overly possessive over her seeing him and Buffy fucking.  He was a very odd combination of exhibitionist punk and uptight Victorian.

 

 

 

Faith changed the channel from video to cable before she called out.  “It’s in here, Blondie.”

 

 

 

Spike sauntered into the room.  “Enjoyin’ your night off?”  He picked up the video camera.

 

 

 

“It’s five by five.”  Faith wiped nervous hands on her jeans.  “Whatcha filming?”

 

 

 

Spike grinned before he gave Faith a wink.  “Sparrin’”

 

 

 

Faith chuckled.  _Is that what they’re calling it these days?_ she thought.

 

 

 

“See ya later, Rogue.”  Spike grabbed a blank disc before he sauntered back out of the room.  He knew that he’d left a disc in it before, and he had to fight to keep the knowing smile from his face.

 

 

 

Faith let out a sigh of relief before she turned the television back to the naughty vid.  She just hoped she’d get a chance to view the next video too.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

“Well?”  Buffy hissed when Spike joined her outside their house.

 

 

 

“Hook, line, and sinker, Slayer.”  Spike grinned.  “Only a matter of time b’fore the Rogue falls for our sinister attraction.”

 

 

 

“Speak for yourself.  You’re the only sinister one here,” Buffy giggled.

 

 

 

“Let’s go film some of our own special sparrin’, pet.”  Spike slung his arm around Buffy’s shoulders.

 


End file.
